The Correcting
by madd.kaiit
Summary: XXsummery sucksXX The gang, Kit, and Lauren are on the run, except this time they'll be joined by others. And will any of our favorite supernatruals get a chance at a normal life? And then a mistake occurs, will it cause Derek and Chloe cope with it? READ


Hi. So, a little ketchup(i spelled it like that on purpose!): chloe, derek, simon, tori, mr. bae and lauren just sorta kinda defeatedd the edison group, and now are running from the cabal. my fic starts of with the gang (apart from mr. bae and lauren) are sitting in the "main room" of the hotel suit there all sharing watching a movie. hope youu enjoy SO PLEASE REVEIW! And subscribe .

I looked over at Derek just as Tracy Turnblad began singing "I can hear the bells" on, supposedly Tori's favorite movie, Hairspray. Funny, right? Anyways, as I studied Derek, he must have felt my eys on him because he turned to look at me and smiled. All of a sudden, and I dont mean to be that dramatic, but there was a sort of moment. We leaned toward eachother on the couch and I did a quick mental check. Aunt lauren? Downstairs in the lobby getting the paper. Mr. Bae? In the boys' room sleeping. Tori and Simon were the only ones around, sitting across from me and my wolf.

I smiled a smirk as Derek's lips neared mine and just as I putmy arms around his neck to pull him closer to me on the couch, he sorta coughed and unhooked himself from me. By this point, my smile was gone and I huffed. Ever since our "walk" last week in colorado behind the motel(WHERE THE RECKONING LEFT OFF!)Derek never kisses me unless we were alone. And I mean, miles far into woods, locked behind doors, nobody around. And he barely held my hand anymore, and it hurt.

_Shouldnt I be able to kiss my boyfriend? Why didnt he wanna kiss me!_

"I'm hungry," Derek rumbled standing up, and once he was out of view, Simon crossed his eyes and stuck out his tongue, and I giggled. I got up a moment after sighing, "Me too."

I followed Derek into the little kitchenette connected to the hotel room. When I reached it, Derek was leaning against he counter, chomping down on a apple like always. I reached in the mini fridge and grabbed a handful of grapes and popped one in my mouth and once that one was finished I was put another one in when a pair of soft and full lips were on mine.

Before I could even react they moved away leaving me wanting more. I looked up at Derek who was took another bite looking away, his ears were slightly red and the area under neath his eyes. "You happy?" he half smiled and then grumbled.

"Of course." I siad. _But I want more then a peck, Derek! _The dissapointment must've shown on my face.

"Whats wrong?" Derek asked. I shook my head, and he tilted my chin up so he could look into my blue eyes. "What, Chloe?" He asked again, softly though.

"No.." I began. "Its just.. before, last week, we were- more phisical, and now you just kiss me when were alone. Only hold my hand if im bored. Its- I dont know." I let it all slipped out.

His eyes widened and this time his cheeks fully turned a soft pink, he cleared his throat awkwardly "I-Im sorry, its just- my wolf inside of me, it wants everyone to be safe, so its going crazy just trying to plan backups if something goes wrong. I hate it, and I- ugh, yeah, Im just so sorry. Nothings changed, its just my protective wolfy side." he told me shaking his head, "And your aunt doesnt want us to betogether anyways, remember? I have to play it safe." I sighed holding up my hand.

"That's okay, just...once step at a time." I said he nodded, thankfully relieved. I stood on my tip toes, but I was too small so my kiss landed on his jaw not his cheek.

He smiled adoringly and I muttered about how small I am while looking away,and Derek's hand raised and he placed it on top of my hand and gently slide down caressing my now long hair and the side of my head until he reached my neck and rubbed my collar bone with his thumb.

Derek slide his hand to the back of my neck, I wasn't looking at him but straight at his chest, fiddling with my hands, my heart was racing almost beating out of my chest.

He tilted my head and I looked up at him, he leaned down and I met him halfway standing on my tip toes again. His pink lips claimed mine.

Derek tasted of crunchy and sweet apples, and I wanted more, so I added pressure to his lips and snaked my arms up his chest, to his shoulders then around his thick muscular neck and played with the strands of his raven hair.

His strong arms wrapped around my waist picking me up and placing me gently on the counter. Derek moved between my legs and we kissed harder, more passionately, and his tongue flicked against my lips, but just when I was about to open my mouth he quickly moved away, breathing heavily- as did I. "Aunt Lauren," He managed to breath out quickly before picking me up and placing me back on the tiled floor. I had just started to under go my breath- like Derek- when my mother's sister barged in with Tori.

They eyed us suspiciously, but shrugged it off in the end. "Hey, Chloe, are you sleeping with me tonight, or you'r aunt?" Tori asked, grabbing a bottle of water.

"Yeah, I'll sleep with you." I siad and turned around. Of course. Derek already had his back turned to me, eating again. I sighed and went to Tori's room with her.

Once we arrived to Tori's room she slammed the door shut and locked the door than she ran to her ipod dock and turned it on high enough any werewolfs couldnt pick out any words. Uh oh.

"Trouble in paradise?" she whispered excitedly.

I hesitated before nodding slowly. "Yes." I muttered blushing looking away.

"Tell me," she said eagerly grabbing my hand sitting crossed legged on the bed.

I stared at her and she sighed, rolling her eyes. "Yes! I can be very helpful and especially when it comes to boys." Tori whispered.

"Derek..." I started and she nodded her head like a bobble head. "Lately, he doset kiss me in public, or hold my hand and... he siad its because his inside wolf is in protective override. And because of Aunt Lauren, but I think it may also be because.." I took a breath.

Tori made pushing motions with her hands and grinned. "And.. ?"

"And because Im his first girlfriend and he's shy." I grumbled out. Tori stared at me before nodding, her face a mask of seriousness. Woah, I expected her to laugh but.. okay!

"Well..." Here it comes.I closed my eyes prepared. "This is what were gonna do." I opened my eyes in surprise, she was with me on this?

Tori crossed the room. "Well, your Auntie made a detour and went a little shopping for us. I was surprised, but she actually asked ayoung slaes lady to help her pick out clothes and.. Well, we'll actually look hot." Tori siad smiling. She picked up a couple of Target and Old Navy bags and brought them over to her big comfy bed.

She spilled the contents and I had a mini heart attack. Yeah, okay, before all this supernatrual mess, I was never a big huge fan of shopping. But never barely going shopping? It'll kill a girl. I scrambled through the clothes. Tori laughed.

"Yeah! Exactly my reaction. Yep, so these are yours, and mine are over there, so dont get them mixed up." Tori pointed to more bags on the floor.

"And as a surprise, Lauren and Kit are taking us to IHOP in a half hour." Tori siad and I gasped. IHOP. I love IHOP! "Plus Lauren got you some light brown hairdye. So put the dye in, go get in the shower and I'll pick out your clothes." She pushed me towards the attached bathroom. I laughed and hurried to hop in. So, my boyfriend thang aint going so great. Something told me Tori would help.

When I got out ten minutes later, Tori was already dressed in a pair of skinney jeans and a black sweater. I got dressed in a new pair of panties and push up bra(my cleavage had grown to a B, finally!)and I waited half naked as Tori got me ready. She blow dried my hair and it looked great. It looked better now that it wasnt a dull black- ish gray color. It was actually light, bouncy and long, halfway down my back. After that was finished she gave me a tight grey wash mini skirt, white tanktop and pair of new purple Vans. I had to say I looked way cuter than I ever did before, and my new ound curves Tori brought out made me look my actuall age. Fifteen going on sixteen.

"Wow!" Tori gasped and I did a twirl. We added a little lipgloss and made our way to the lobby where everyone siad they'd meet up.

Two words: OPEN MOUTHS.

Well, Mr. Bae was just waiting, my aunt was a little wide in the eyes but Simon and Derek were a little WIDE IN THE MOUTH! (Yes I did mean that to be ALL CAPITAL!)

"Wow. Uh.. you look nice." Derek siad. I nodded.

"Nice?" Simon laughed. "Chloe- your not just _cute_ anymore butt... _hot_?"

I laughed and we left out to the empy parking lot. When we climbed into the van me and Derek sat alone in the back and he occasionally reached over and rubbed my thigh.

Once we reached at the breakfast area, we walked in and asked for a table for 6 people.

We sat down and we ordered our food, I ordered Coke and a omlet with suasage and bacon and cheese. Derek ordered the same but got an extra 4 pancakes.

Tori and Simon both got 4 chocolate pancakes with milk, and Aunt Lauren and Kit had waffles, eggs and ham with a side of hash and coffee.

Once our order came, we ate silently no talking, but then Tori jabbed my foot- which meant the plan we discussed while she did my hair was in action.

"I have to go to the bathroom" I announced, and everyone nodded and Derek patted my hand.

I stood up and walked to the bathroom, and waited. Just as Tori said, for exactly 2 minuets. Then I walked out and when I passed by a table I saw two couples snuggling and whispering loving words at each other, like they didn't care if they were in public._Must be nice._

I was walking back to the table when somebody stepped in front of me.

The guy was wearing a blood red shirt and you can see his defined chest through it. Pshh, not nearly as much as Derek's.

I looked up too see a really cute guy with jet black hair that had red high lights in them. He had pale green eyes with a burst of dark blue and dimples. Mmm.

"Hey! Im Tony." He introduced himself in a new york accent and out of the corner of my eye, I saw Derek look over at us.

I put my hand out. "C-c-c-Chloe" I stuttered blushing.

Tony grinned. "Cute name for a cute girl."He purred. I blushed harder then I glanced back at the table to see Derek glaring at the him.

"A girl like you surely would have a boyfriend, but I wouldn't let her wander off alone." he whispered leaning down towards me. I was too shocked to move, then with out warning Tony spun around. Derek, breathing hard, jaw tight, ground out, "What. Are. You. Doing?"

"Well..." Tony drew out innocently.

"Well..." Derek mimicked. "Dont touch her." He yanked me away from Tony. "And if you knew what was best for you, you'd leave."

"Okay, okay, man! Fine." Tony held his hands up in mock surrender. "See ya, Chlo!" He called walking out.

Derek sat down then pulled me down, not once had he let go of my head. I glanced at Tori and mouthed a 'thank you' she shrugged and passed me a pack of 5GUM.

I slipped a piece out giggling. I stuck the gum in my mouth and chewed.

POP!

Derek sorta jumped and looked at me chewing my gum.. I smiled and he hesitantly smiled back.

POP, POP, POP!

I slid the gum back in my mouth. Derek looked at me and I almost laughed at his annoyed expression.

"Please-"

POP!

"Chloe, if you do it _again_-"

POP!

"CHLOE!" Derek siad loudly with a hard nudge in the shoulder.

"Hmm? Yes, Derek?" I asked. Oh god, this is hard. I could see everyone else at the table wanted to laugh too.

DEREK POV.

"Stop popping your gum! It's annoying," I growled and she glared at me.

"Why is it a crime to pop gum in a IHOP!" she asked crossing her arms.

"Well it's annoying." I growled louder.

"Well you can't stop me". She taunted me waggling her finger in my face.

"Yes I can." I siad to her calmly.

"What are you going to do stick your hand in my mouth and pull it out?" She taunted me more.

"No, but I can do this" I muttered grabbing her face, her eyes widened and she gasped.

My mouth was already on her, my tongue prodded her mouth open, and she gasped and it slithered in her mouth. My tongue searched her mouth for the source of that annoying gum.

Chloe placed her gum underneath her own tongue, and I reached to grab it but her tongue pushed my tongue back. Growling, I pressed my mouth harder than I realized I was kissing her as well and in...PUBLIC!

I quickly grabbed the gum with my tongue and pulled away quickly everyone at our table had their mouth opened in shock and their eyes widened as if their about to pop out of their socket, and most everyone around us.

I chewed the gum for a second before taking it out and wrapping it up in a napkin. I knew my cheeks and ears were red, and I stuffed my face with my pancakes hoping the blush would die down.

Oh god.

OKAY IF YOU WANT MORE i NEED AT LEAST 6 OR 8 REVEIWS! PLEASE, PLEASE PLEASE! ANOUNOMOS OR HOWEVER YOU SPELL IT. lmaoo ! PLEASE REVEIW :D

Thannx-

madd kaiit .


End file.
